


danced to the sound of your heart

by icedwhitemocha



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: But Also Depression Probably, Fluff, M/M, Sweet boys being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: just a little coda to episode 3 because it was in my head. title from ‘the good side’ by troye sivan.





	danced to the sound of your heart

David’s back to cleaning, emptying random half-empty cans and bottles into the sink, sneaking glances at Matteo when he thinks Matteo isn’t looking. But that’s the joke, because Matteo is _always_ looking. He’s not even making an attempt at straightening up; he’s just moving stuff around aimlessly, picking up cups and setting them back down in the same spot. It’s going to stay a mess in here probably, and Mia will be pissed again, but she also picked the worst fucking time possible to show back up, so whatever.

Anyway, none of that matters, because Matteo’s heart is still racing; beating loud and stupidly fast, like it’s been just waiting all this time to have something to do, and now it’s wide awake and way too excited to be invited to the party.

 _Calm down,_  he silently scolds his heart, but his brain betrays him too, running through the past few minutes on a loop; bathing them in shimmery golden light like one of those Insta filters that Kiki and other girls love and that Matteo would never use.

_David staying to clean the kitchen._

_David telling Matteo he looked good._

_David not having a girlfriend._

_David so close that Matteo could feel the warmth of his lips, could even feel the gentle hitch in his breath as he leaned in the last few centimeters._

Matteo guesses his heart and brain are both equally fucked at this point, so he’d may as well just go with it.

“Want to hang out for a bit, maybe watch a movie in my room? Less people yelling in there, probably,” he says. “We could watch Only Lovers Left Alive, I heard it’s pretty good.”

David turns away from the sink and meets Matteo’s gaze. His dark eyes are as warm as ever, but a look flashes across his handsome face that Matteo thinks he recognizes from last Friday, right before he’d come out of the bathroom to find David gone. Which means, Matteo realizes, that he probably already knows the answer.

“I can’t,” David says, drying his hands on a dish towel he’d found somewhere. “Sorry, I just— it’s late, I have to get home.”

“Sure,” Matteo says. He’s not sure what he expected — he’d hoped, obviously, that David would say yes, and they could flop down together on Matteo’s bed with the laptop, and watch the movie, maybe share a joint, maybe get to kiss for real this time — but he guesses this is pretty much just how it goes for him. Same old shit; he’s mostly used to it by now. At least his heart finally chilled the fuck out.

But then David steps close and touches Matteo’s cheek, and Matteo automatically leans into the touch, like a plant stretching towards the sun.

“Thank you for the invitation,” David says, and he’s definitely looking at Matteo’s lips again like he had a few minutes ago, and Matteo’s heart is back to leaping for joy as David slowly, slowly leans in and kisses him, warm and soft and sweet. Matteo sucks in a shocked, dopey little breath, and when David smiles against his mouth, he _feels_ it.

“Good night,” David whispers, stepping away from Matteo and rubbing the side of his own neck, looking heavy-lidded and a little sheepish.

“Yeah,” Matteo says, touching his fingertips to his own lips as David grabs his jacket and disappears through the door.

_Yeah._

 


End file.
